


Agent, Buzzed.

by Waldo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for "Sharif Returns".  Gibbs is flopping around the mensroom floor and Tony isn't quite sure what where he fits in, what's expected of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent, Buzzed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 4 of NCIS_LFWS.  Got another 1st place.  Prompt: Whump any character other than Tony.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[gibbs/dinozzo](http://smallwaldo.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/dinozzo), [gibbs/mann](http://smallwaldo.livejournal.com/tag/gibbs/mann), [ncis](http://smallwaldo.livejournal.com/tag/ncis), [not!cataloged](http://smallwaldo.livejournal.com/tag/not%21cataloged)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **NCIS: Agent, Buzzed. (Gibbs/DiNozzo, Gibbs/Mann)** _

 

Tony had rounded the corner just in time to know that the gunshots he heard were coming from Colonel Mann, not Sharif. One look at the body slumped against the wall told Tony he could holster his own weapon and worry about Gibbs, who was lying on the floor unable to speak or move.

"Hang on, boss, the National Guard's here. They've got the antidote," Tony said, leaning over Gibbs. He didn't want to be in the way of the girls from the Guard who'd been right behind him.

"You're going to be okay," McGee was saying from behind him.

Mann was kneeling on one side of Gibbs pulling his sleeve up so the medic could deliver the injection. Tony dropped to his other side, wrapping his hand around Gibbs' wrist. Gibbs managed to turn his head to look at him and Tony gave him a reassuring smile.

Tony looked back and forth between Gibbs and Mann. He had no idea what was going on there, but he'd gotten the impression that they were on the brink of… something. Tony wasn't sure where that left him. A year ago there had been 'something' between him and Gibbs and back then he wouldn't have hesitated to butt in and take over for Gibbs until he was able to take care of himself again. But after an exploding ship and a case of amnesia and the revelation that Gibbs had had yet another wife and a daughter that no one knew about… things had changed. Maybe Gibbs never remembered; maybe he was pretending not to remember because he considered it a mistake. Either way it had never come up and Tony had been sent undercover before he could decided what to do about it. And with the director spouting Gibbs' own rules about secrets, he couldn't even tell Gibbs that he was possibly falling for his mark.

But none of that mattered in the heat of the current moment. Unable to steel himself for the shot, Gibbs tensed, looking supremely unhappy as the needle penetrated and the look that crossed his face worried Tony more than anything. Tony squeezed his arm, his other hand going to the top of Gibbs' head, half holding him still while the medic finished, half stroking his hair in reassurance. "It's okay. This is almost over," Tony whispered. Gibbs still looked scared. Tony hadn't seen that look on his face since Gibbs had had to readjust to the loss of his family. Tony had hoped to never see that expression again.

"He's burning up," he said as he realized the heat coming off the top of Gibbs' head was excessive.

"It's one of the symptoms," the medic told him. "We'll take him to the hospital; they'll monitor him until everything is back to normal. She pulled a cell phone out of her BDUs and gave someone named Hanson orders to bring in a gurney.

Without looking away from Gibbs, who seemed to be calmer when Tony was talking to him, Tony told her, "Take him to Bethesda. I mean, unless he needs to get to the closest trauma center. Bethesda has his records."

The medic nodded, "We can do that."

Gibbs was less than thrilled by the noisy arrival of the gurney and even as uncoordinated as he was, tried to fight being lifted onto it.

"Hey, boss," Tony said sternly, trying to take the tone that Gibbs always took with him when he refused needed medical care, "Quit rocking the boat." Tony shouldered the newly arrived Guardsman out of the way, getting his arms under Gibbs' head and shoulders, and he helped to lift Gibbs and get him settled on the stretcher. When Hanson moved to buckle down Gibbs' shoulders, Tony moved out of the way, but only to step down to where he could still keep his hand on Gibbs' forearm. He turned to McGee, "I'm going to ride to the hospital with the boss. You round up Ziva, call Ducky and get things wrapped up here."

Tony thought it might have been wishful thinking, but he could have sworn he felt Gibbs relax under his hand when he said he was going to the hospital with him.

He felt someone fall into step next to him as they moved him out of the bathroom and towards the main entrance. Colonel Mann. "Tell him I'll call later tonight to see how he's doing," she told Tony gently. He didn't figure she knew what all of Tony's issues were here, but at least she was astute enough to know that Tony wasn't about to let his boss get carted off to the hospital on his own while he couldn't move or speak for himself.

"I'll be sure to tell him when he's a little more… coherent," Tony promised.

The sea of people being controlled and contained by Metro cops parted as they saw the gurney coming through, but with a crowd as dense and confused as that one, it was still slow going. Gibbs' head rolled to the side when they got stopped by a pack of people too slow to get out of the way. A little girl was pointing and asking her mom what happened.

Gibbs' face scrunched up and he jerked his head around until he could make eye contact with Tony again. "Kelly?" he asked in drunken slur.

Tony sighed, not sure what exactly Gibbs was saying. Not sure that this BZ gas wasn't fucking up Gibbs' memory again. Not sure how to answer him. Propriety be damned, he slid his hand down to Gibbs' and squeezed. "Kelly's not here, boss," Tony said quietly. It was physically painful to watch as Gibbs remembered why Kelly wasn't there and never would be again.

He hopped up in the Army ambulance after they loaded Gibbs in. "You're not alone," Tony told him, taking his hand again and gently pushing Gibbs' hair out of his eyes. He wasn't sure exactly what he and Gibbs were any more, but for the moment he was damn well determined to be whatever it was Gibbs needed.


End file.
